


Let Me Love You

by WardenRoot



Series: Adventures in Space [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Time Travel, F/F, Smut, alien!ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: The first time Sara and Ava sleep together after finding out Ava is an alien and leaving Earth





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fvandomtrvsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/gifts).



> @fvandomtrvsh wanted smut for her alien au but didn't want to write it so here we are akjsgf
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to @Notabeautifullittlefool for betating this for me ♥

Ava looked up from her tablet at the sound of the door to her quarters opening. A soft smile adorned her lips as she saw who it was.

“Hey,” Sara said, returning her smile as she crossed the distance to the bed.

“Hey,” Ava responded as she put the tablet down on the pillow next to her. “I thought you had a ship to pilot?”

Sara shook her head as she climbed on top of the bed and swung a leg over Ava’s thighs. Ava’s arms automatically wrapped around her, keeping her close.

“Flight ahead is clear, I made Gideon pilot for now.” Sara’s hands came up to rest on Ava’s shoulders as she spoke. “What about you, what were you doing when I interrupted you? That tablet of yours was put away quite quickly, princess,” Sara said teasingly, sliding one hand to Ava’s neck.

“Nothing special,” Ava answered. Truth be told, the moment Sara made an appearance, nothing else seemed interesting anymore.

“Tell the truth,” Sara said, gaze as serious as Ava had ever seen it, looking right into Ava’s eyes, “were you watching porn?”

Ava could do nothing but shake her head as she felt warmth spread to her cheeks. “No, my love, I was not watching anything like _that_.”

“You can’t even say it,” Sara giggled.

“Sure I can,” Ava defend, cheeks growing hotter. Sara raised her an eyebrow expectantly. Ava sighed. “I was not watching pornography.”

Sara giggled again, but Ava couldn’t understand why. Before Ava got the chance to ask, soft lips were pressing against her own. Ava sighed against Sara’s lips as she slid her arms underneath Sara’s shirt, revelling in the skin to skin contact. She was completely content to just sit there like this, her girlfriend in her lap, kissing her. That was, until said girlfriend decided to lightly bite down on the edge of Ava’s lower lip and push a hand underneath the front of Ava’s shirt, blunt nails scratching at her abs.

Ava tightened her arms around Sara’s waist, fingers pressing into her back. Sara let go of her lip only to swipe her tongue across it, and Ava’s lips fell open, welcoming Sara’s tongue between them. Ava moaned at the taste as Sara pushed into her mouth.

They had kissed, after everything that happened, of course they had, but they hadn’t really gone past it, neither of them trying to push the other. But now, with Sara’s tongue in her mouth and hand inching higher, Ava couldn’t understand how they _hadn’t_. But at the same time, she couldn’t help the feeling at the back of her mind telling her that Sara wouldn’t want to be with an alien. She pulled back from the kiss, panting, eyes closed as she rested her forehead against Sara’s.

“Hey, you okay?” Sara asked, bringing a hand up to her cheek.

“I’m fine,” she breathed, slowly opening her eyes, finding Sara’s worried ones looking straight at her.

“You sure? We don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Ava said, running a hand up Sara’s spine. And by the gods, did she want to. She had been perfectly content to not do anything, until Sara had reintroduced the idea. Now, she needed Sara as much as she needed air. Still, the feeling persisted, at the very back of her mind. “But do you?” The words came out so low Ava wasn’t even sure Sara had heard them.

“Baby,” Sara whispered softly, running her thumb across Ava’s cheek as she angled Ava’s head up so they were looking straight into each other’s eyes. “I want _you_ , alien or not. I _love_ you, and there is no one I’ve ever wanted to be with more.” Sara followed her words with a brief but firm kiss, before rubbing their noses together. “You understand?”

Ava only nodded, before leaning back in to capture Sara’s lips. She felt Sara smile against her, her hand going back underneath Ava’s shirt. The hand moved faster this time, reaching Ava’s bra in seconds. She cupped Ava’s breast through it, and Ava responded by pulling her closer. She broke the kiss so she could trail kisses down Sara’s throat instead. Sara’s hand moved higher, over her breast, and came to rest at the cool metal always at Ava’s neck. Sara pulled back from her, and Ava frowned up at her, suddenly worried that the reminder of what she was had ruined the mood. Sara’s next words made that worry dissipate.

“Take it off?” she whispered, fingers playing with the necklace.

Ava swallowed. She supposed, at some point, she would have to get used to not wearing it — they were, after all, going to her home planet. But she hadn’t expected that Sara would want her to take it off during sex, she didn’t even know if anything would be different.

“You can keep it on if you want,” Sara said softly, bringing Ava out of her thoughts. “You’re stunning both with and without it.” Sara leaned in for another kiss as she let her fingers slide off of the necklace, coming to rest on the skin of Ava’s collarbone instead.

“You want it off?” Ava asked when Sara pulled back again, her own hand coming up to play with it. Sara searched her eyes for a moment before she nodded, pulling back even more and retracting the hand underneath Ava’s shirt to give her space. Ava tightened the arm still around Sara’s waist, not wanting her to be further away than necessary. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she went through the process of removing the necklace and its effects. She heard a gasp from Sara as the necklace fell into her hand.

“So stunning,” Sara whispered, trailing her fingertips over Ava’s cheek. “And hot,” she said, scrunching up her face. Ava raised an eyebrow. “No, I mean, obviously you’re _hot_ , but you’re warmer than you usually are.” Sara flattened the hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss before Ava could respond.

She slowly coaxed Ava’s lips open, before pushing an exploring tongue into her mouth. Ava shivered as their tongue’s met and she tasted Sara’s familiar taste. Sara let out an appreciative sound as the kiss continued. Her hands once more found the hem of Ava’s shirt. She slowly pulled it up Ava’s body, knuckles brushing along the uncovered skin. They broke apart when Sara pulled the shirt over her head. As Sara let the shirt fall somewhere behind her, she took a moment to just look at Ava’s bare body. Ava felt barer than she ever had — which said something, as she was used to feeling pretty bare under Sara’s gaze.

She tore her eyes from Sara’s and threw a look down her own body, suddenly curious if anything else had changed. The pink skin on her abs and the top of her breasts threw her off, even though she, logically, knew it was there. Sara reached a hand out for her side and grabbed her hair with the other, closing the distance between them once more. Ava leaned forward, expecting a kiss, but Sara evaded her lips and went straight for her neck instead, pulling on Ava’s hair to better expose her. Ava moaned as Sara started sucking on her neck, tangling a hand in Sara’s hair to pull her closer. Suddenly, Sara froze, mouth detaching from Ava’s neck, still close enough that Ava could feel every breath she took.

“What is it?” Ava asked, suddenly worried. _Had Sara seen something on her back? What if she had a tail after all?_

“I—” Sara started, but then closed her mouth again. Before Ava was aware of Sara moving, Sara had unclasped her bra, thrown it somewhere on the floor, and slid off of Ava’s lap. “Lay down on your stomach?” Sara said, somehow simultaneously an order and a request.

Ava took a deep breath before complying, laying down and resting her head on her arms. She tried looking behind herself to see what had Sara reacting like this, but all she saw was Sara’s blue eyes trained on her back. Sara straddled the back of Ava’s thighs and leaned over her back, holding herself up with one hand as the other made contact with Ava’s back, making her shiver. Sara’s fingers traced along Ava’s back in a seemingly random pattern.

“Beautiful,” Sara whispered, and Ava thought she heard something akin to awe in her voice. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Aves.”

“What are you doing?” Ava asked, once more trying to look behind herself.

“You know the markings on your face? There’s like _a lot_ of them on your back.” Sara shuffled down her body and rested her hands on the waist of Ava’s jeans. “I can’t see where they end though.” The pout on Sara’s face was more adorable than it had any right to be.

“Do you want them off?” Ava asked, moving her hips.

“Yeah,” Sara exhaled, reaching her hands around Ava’s waist as Ava lifted her hips up from the bed. It didn’t take long until all that remained on Ava’s body was a white pair of boyshorts. She couldn’t help but take a second to wonder how the bright white contrasted against the pink of her skin. “It’s still not enough,” Sara sighed, resettling herself on her thighs.

Ava gasped as Sara gently wrapped her fingers around the waistline of the boyshorts, leaving them there for a few seconds. Ava nodded her head as best she could at Sara, and not a moment later she was completely naked on the bed. Sara let out a pleased sound as her fingers once more found Ava’s back.

“They end right here,” she said, stopping her fingers at the slope at the start of Ava’s butt.

Sara leaned down to press her lips against the markings, flattening her hand on Ava’s ass to keep herself steady. The action made Ava aware of her steadily increasing need for Sara’s touch to be somewhere else on her body. Sara’s lips kept gently trailing over the same path her fingers had, and Ava was torn between letting her continue and letting her know where Ava wanted her. She ended up not having to choose. She felt Sara smile against her back before she rearranged herself, lips still on Ava’s back, but one of her legs were now in between Ava’s, and the hand on her ass moved to in between her thighs.

Ava gasped as Sara’s fingers made contact with her wetness, searching out her entrance. Sara slowly pushed one finger inside of her, giving it a few experimental thrusts before a second finger joined the first. Ava moaned, hands fisting themselves in the bedsheets, as Sara’s fingers slowly pushed in and out of her, building her up. As Ava felt herself getting close, Sara gasped against her back, resting her forehead against it.

“What the—” Sara groaned as she increased the speed of her fingers. “ _Fuck.”_ Ava gasped as Sara followed the word by grinding down against her. With Sara’s fingers continuing to increase in speed, it wasn’t long until Ava reached her climax. As she did, she swore she heard Sara cry out her name. She felt Sara shiver against her as she came down from her own high.

“What was that?” Sara asked, panting, pulling her body up.

“That, Captain Lance, was the bond all people of Vreerkoi share with their partners,” Gideon’s voice chimed. Ava jerked, having been too wrapped up in Sara to remember the ship’s AI was always around.

“What bond?” Ava asked, turning herself around so she was facing Sara and the roof of her chambers.

“When your people choose a mate, they form an indestructible bond with each other, a bond through which one can share thoughts and feelings.”

“Why hasn’t there been anything until now?” Sara probed, throwing her gaze up to the roof.

“In addition to hiding her true appearance, the princess’ necklace also dampens her powers. To my knowledge, you have never been in a situation to form the bond when the princess has not been wearing her necklace. Your bond is also not as strong as a normal one, as you are still a human, Captain Lance. I currently have no information that states whether or not the bond with someone from another species will allow that person to send anything back.”

“How interesting,” Sara said, looking down at Ava with a predatory grin.

“Do you wish to know anything else?” Gideon asked.

“That’s all,” Sara said absentmindedly. She lifted up the hand that had been inside of Ava, inspecting her fingers. She smiled innocently down at Ava before slowly sucking the fingers into her mouth. “Mmm, still tastes the same,” she whispered, before leaning down to kiss her, letting Ava taste herself on Sara’s tongue. “What else can I do for you, _princess_ ?” she asked when she pulled back. Ava found she didn’t quite mind the title when Sara said it like _that_.

“You can take off your clothes,” Ava said, tugging at Sara’s shirt.

“As you wish.” Sara sat down on her waist and slowly pulled the shirt over her head. Ava’s eyes followed her movements attentively.

The moment Sara’s bra was off, Ava wrapped her arms around her and flipped them, pushing Sara down into the mattress. Sara gasped as she wrapped her limbs around Ava, keeping her close. Ava’s smile was smug as she leaned down to kiss her. She moaned at the feel of Sara’s breasts rubbing against her own. When she pulled back, she braced one hand on Sara’s chest to keep herself up. She found herself amazed at the contrast between the pink of her hand and the white of Sara’s skin.

Ava leaned down to press kisses to Sara’s chest and neck. She dragged her lips over Sara’s skin, all the way down to her breasts. She licked a line between them and heard Sara sigh underneath her. She kissed her way to the top of Sara’s left breast, and lightly dragged her teeth across it, all the way down to its nipple. She lifted her head slightly and looked up at Sara as she poked her tongue out and flicked the nipple. Sara groaned and grinded herself against Ava. Ava smiled as she flattened her tongue on the nipple, before wrapping her mouth around it, sucking on it. Sara’s hand slowly scratched up her back until it reached Ava’s hair, and her fingers tangled themselves in it, pushing Ava’s head closer. Ava’s left hand came up to play with Sara’s other breast, and Ava revelled in the noises Sara made.

Ava’s other hand skirted down Sara’s side until it encountered the jeans Sara was still wearing. Ava let go of Sara’s breasts and shuffled further down her body, hands immediately going to unbutton them. Sara’s hips were off the mattress before Ava could unzip the pants.

“Patience, my love,” she chuckled, pulling down the zipper. She could almost feel Sara rolling her eyes above her as she pushed her hips closer to Ava. Ava bit her lip as she grabbed onto the waistband of Sara’s pants and underwear, unhurriedly pulling them down Sara’s legs. Sara let out a long sigh at the action.

When Sara was finally fully naked, Ava resettled herself in between her legs, hooking her arms around Sara’s thighs to keep them apart. Sara’s hand grabbed onto Ava’s hair again as she pushed her hips up. Ava sighed before closing the distance, running her tongue through Sara’s folds.

“Finally,” Sara sighed, pushing her closer.

Ava smiled against her. She briefly considered drawing it out, but the sounds Sara started making made that almost impossible. Instead, she focused on drawing those sounds out, making Sara feel as good as she could. She almost stopped when she felt a pressure on her own clit, not having expected it, despite Sara’s earlier reaction. Ava couldn’t quite explain it — it wasn’t like she felt as if there was a tongue working on her clit, or all the small changes she made to her pace or how firmly she pressed down with her tongue on _Sara’s_ clit. But, the pressure building because of those actions, the same pressure building on Sara’s clit because of her, that she felt, as if Sara was doing it to her, not the other way around.

When Sara came, Ava had to focus to not just turn into a panting mess against her. She could feel Sara’s release as if it were her own, and as she eased Sara through it, she felt her own legs shaking. When she was done, she rested her head on Sara’s thigh, trying to get her own breathing under control. Sara pushed herself onto her elbows and looked down at Ava, more than capable of connecting what had happened when she had been fucking Ava to what just happened.

“We’re never having sex with that necklace on again,” she said with a smile, still in the process of catching her own breath.

“Deal,” Ava said, finding the strength to crawl her way up Sara’s body. She kissed her slowly, before collapsing onto the bed next to her. Sara rolled over into her body, nestling her head in the crook of Ava’s neck. The only thought in Ava’s mind as she ran a hand up and down Sara’s spine was how much she loved her.

“Love you too,” Sara whispered sleepily, snuggling more against her. Ava’s movements stopped for a moment, certain she hadn’t said it out loud. When she remembered Gideon’s earlier words, she just smiled and brushed her lips against the top of Sara’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/), feel free to send me prompts or yell with me about Avalance ♥


End file.
